Titans A Force: The Wzard of Awes
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Starfire dreams about being sent to a magical realm where most of the characters are portrayed by her friends, and are being threatened by a wicked witch who desires power and control. Starfire and her new friends must overcome the obstacles if they are to survive.


**PROLOGUE**

A major hurricane had hit Jump City. The winds were pushing with such force, the skies were almost as dark as night, rattled with thunder and lightning. The ocean itself wasn't looking so good either, as powerful waves were splashing far off the coast and onto the shore flooding some parts of the city.

Fortunately, the city was not unprepared for such situations. Though many of the buildings were strong enough to take the punishment of the storm, the people were being evacuated to towards the desert lands outside the city where special shelter caverns were made to house every single person in town, much like a bomb shelter.

The Titans-A-Force were helping with the evacuation, and they were moving as fast as they could before the storm got worse. Robin Cyborg and Starfire were helping guide the people to the caverns, and Raven and Copycat were flying around town searching for any strays left behind. Beast Boy and Terra were already inside the shelters helping get everyone settled in and managing the supplies, but also to comfort their poor little babies- little BG and Ferment were scared of the noise s from the storm.

Soon the others all came back. "I think that's everyone." said Robin. Cyborg calculated the total number of people on his wrist-com "Yep, everyone in town is here."

The others gazed at him with a strange stare. "You have a number of all the people stored in there?" asked Raven.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to be thorough."

A loud crash of thunder struck as the rain began to fall. "The storm is growing worse. We must seal up the cave!" cried Copycat.

The Titans headed inside, but Starfire stopped. "Silkie…! Where is Silkie?"

The others exchanged looks of concern, and it quickly became obvious that in all the chaos and confusion, no one had brought little Silkie to the shelter. "He must still be at the tower." said Cyborg. Starfire felt very concerned "I will go and retrieve him."

"Star, wait!" cried Robin, but his wife had already flown off and the storm was getting far worse by the second. "Quickly, we must get inside!" shouted Copycat. Robin knew he was right but he was really desperate to go after Starfire. "Don't do it." Raven said "We don't need another one of us out there."

All Robin could do was head down the entrance tunnel with the others but kept his eye at the open entrance.

Meanwhile, Starfire struggled to fly through the strong winds and the heavy rainfall. It was difficult to see with all that wind and water hitting her face, but she managed to get a visual of the tower. The island it was on was being hit by powerful waves from the rough ocean. The waves reach as high as the roof and almost washed Starfire away. She barely managed to make it inside and found it dark due to the electricity being down. "Silkie!" she called out "Silkie, where are you?" She peeked into all the bedrooms, in the bathroom, and finally she found Silkie in the lounge; he was hiding under the sofa frightened by the storm.

She scooped him up into her arms and held him close. "Oh, my little bumgorf. I am so relieved you are not hurt."

Silkie felt really happy that she was there, but a huge flash of lightning followed by a big boom of thunder scared them both badly. "We must leave quickly!" cried Starfire, but at that second, a huge tidal-wave hit the island and threw rocks from the sea clear up to the window, shattering the glass. The strong winds blew straight into the tower sending Starfire flying head first into the wall. "Argh…! Uhn…!" Starfire flopped onto the floor colder than the winds. Silkie poked and prodded her but she lay perfectly still.

She awoke a while later, her head really hurt, but she was glad to see Silkie was unharmed, but the tower was rocking and tilting, and suddenly, she could see why. "We are riding upon a tidal wave!" she screamed. The wave carried the tower far, far away, and then in one mighty flick the tower went soaring through the air, and came down, down, down with a mighty CRASH, and Starfire blacked out again.

**_Author's orders:_**

**_I cannot post this fic any further. Check my profile for more info._**


End file.
